I Am a Revenant
by ninaxwings
Summary: I'm sorry everybody this fic is dead for now. First chapter still makes a good read though.


My alarm rouses me from a peaceful sleep, reminding me of where I am. I hit the snooze button and mentally curse myself. I have just moved from beautiful, sunny, South Carolina to Lima, Ohio. I remind myself that this is my fault as I lay in bed, waiting for the alarm to come back on. If I hadn't gotten involved with bad people, I never would have had to leave my home. The alarm screeches at me again and I'm out of bed. It's only six. If I were a normal teenager I would be able to sleep until seven. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not a kid anymore, I can no longer use that excuse. I can hear my mother moving around in her room as I pad down the hall to the kitchen. Still half-asleep, I find the milk that I pumped the night before in the fridge and pour it into a bottle so it can be heated up. Now would probably be a good time to tell you that I have a baby. Her name is Ava, and she's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. She has her father's blue eyes, sometimes I can see him in her face. Her skin tone is olive like mine and she also has my dark, curly hair. She is a little over six months old. I hear crying down the hall and my mother's voice comforting Ava as she lifts her out of the crib. I count the seconds until we are together. I greet my mom as she enters the kitchen and I hold my arms out for Ava. We sit in silence at the kitchen table as Ava greedily guzzles down her breakfast. Looking down at her, I know that I made the right decision. I wish her father could see her. Tears roll down my cheeks and my soul still feels as raw as it did the day everything happened. Mom says that I should get ready for my first day of school, she offers to burp Ava and change her. I hug and kiss them both before I walk back to my room. Still in a trance, I shower and dress. My straightening iron and makeup bag call to me but I don't hear them. What's the point if he's gone? I promise myself that I will start doing things again. Maybe I'll audition for the school play or join the cheerleading squad. I've been dancing my entire life and apparently I can sing so maybe doing these things will fill the void. I climb in my crappy green Saturn and drive myself to my new school. I remind myself that this is the trade-off for keeping Ava safe, then I turn my mind off for the rest of the day.

Rachel Berry was very excited about this year. It was her junior year, her time to shine. They would take Nationals this year, she knew it. The whole glee club was gathered in the choir room, catching up on the summer's gossip while they waited for Mr. Schuester. Everyone was here. Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt, Kurt, Brittney, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, and Tina. Rachel sighed sadly as she thought of Jessie and how she wished he would come back. She and Finn had rekindled their romance only to break up again. She had resigned herself to the fact that her and Finn would never work out. She was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening. A girl that she had never seen before entered. She was petite, no taller than 5' 4". Her skin was the color of a caramel latte and she had long, dark, curly hair with deep brown eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a Sid Vicious t-shirt. The boys in the room immediately focused on her. She was Rachel's worst nightmare. _Please God let her be in the wrong room _thought Rachel. She rose from her seat and walked up to the girl.

"Are you lost?" asked Rachel.

"Is this where the glee club meets?" she asked. Rachel's stomach dropped.

"Yes," said Rachel "Why?"

"I want to join, that's why."

A hush had settled over the room. Everyone was watching their showdown.

"What's you name?" asked Rachel.

"Alex."

"Well, Alex, can you sing?"

Alex smirked. This girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Why don't I sing something for you guys?" she asked sweetly.

Rachel ran through a list of songs in her head that were nearly impossible to sing without a band or music. Puck beat her to the punch, his song was just as hard whether he knew it or not.

"Sing _Garden Grove _by Sublime!" yelled Puck "We don't do enough reggae."

An evil smile settled on Rachel's face, there was no way Alex would be able to sing this without making a fool of herself. She settled back in her chair and waited for Alex to start singing. She was utterly unprepared for what came next.

"We took this trip to Garden Grove, it smelled like Lou Dog inside the van, oh yeah, this ain't no funky reggae party five dollars at the door. It gets so real sometimes, who wrote my rhymes? I've got the microwave, got the VCR, I've got the deuce-deuce in the trunk of my car," her voice was hauntingly beautiful. Her pitch rose and fell perfectly as Bradley's words danced over her tongue. "If you only knew all the love that I found, it's hard to keep my soul on the ground. You're a fool, don't fuck around with my dog. All that I can see I steal, I fill up my garage. " Finn had gone to sit behind his drum kit and was tapping out the rhythm. Alex started to dance to his beat, rolling her hips slowly then faster. She spun and her hair swung out behind her, captivating the room completely. Puck started strumming his guitar and everyone joined in for the next part of the song.

"It's you, it's that shit stuck under my shoe, it's that smell inside the van, it's my bed sheets covered in sand, sitting through a shitty band, getting dog shit on your hands, getting hassled by the man, waking up to an alarm, sticking needles in your arm."

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of his seat and fell into step with Alex. He mirrored her for a few beats, then held out his hand to her and she took it. He spun her around a few times then caught her in his arms and dipped her low to the ground. They finished the song together as Alex came back up to her feet and broke away from him. She danced over to Rachel and stood directly in front of her so she could hear every word.

"Picking up trash by the freeway, feeling depressed every day, leaving without making a sound, picking my dog up out the pound, living in a tweaker pad, getting yelled at by my dad, saying I'm happy when I'm not, finding roaches in the pot!"

She smiled triumphantly and crossed her arms. "Ooh, all these things I do, they're waiting for you."

There was a moment of silence, then the room erupted in applause. Mr. Schuester had entered while they were singing and came to stand by Alex. He introduced himself and informed her that she had most definitely made the cut. The room settled down and she took a seat next to the boy she had been dancing with. He flashed a bright smile at her and held out his hand.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before," he said "My name is Mike Chang. "

She shook his hand and smiled back shyly. Truthfully, she was in awe of his dancing but would never be able to say that to his face. Mr. Schuester started speaking and paused their conversation for the moment.

"So, it's a new year," said Mr. Schuester "I've put a lot of thought into your first assignment. All of you will pick a song that describes your summer perfectly and perform it on Friday."

A sharp knot of pain twisted in Alex's stomach. She had a song, she just didn't know if she could sing it without crying. Mr. Schuester read a list of announcements and after that they did vocal exercises. Rachel and Finn sang "Another Day" from Rent together and after that they were dismissed. She could hear some of the boys debating about whether or not to invite her somewhere while she gathered her things. Rachel swooped in on her before she could make a clean escape from the choir room.

"You're a very talented singer," said Rachel "Though the song wasn't exactly glee club material you handled it well."

"Uh huh." said Alex, walking away. Rachel didn't get the hint and started walking with her. She yattered at Alex about the school musical and who was dating who while Alex pretended to listen. As they were walking down the hall they were joined by Finn, Mike, and Kurt. Rachel immedietley became distracted by Finn and Kurt pulled Alex back so they could talk without being overheard.

"Rachel wanted to trip you up today," he said "You handled it gracefully, and your rendition of Garden Grove was perfection."

Alex had already decided that she liked him. She didn't know if it was the Gucci shoes or his sweet demeanor but somehow she knew they would be friends.

"She was just following her instinct." said Alex, half distracted. Finn and Mike were laughing about something and she was listening to Mike's bell-like laughter.

"We're having a jam session at my house," said Kurt "Mike and Finn wanted me to invite you."

"You would have to invite Rachel too, it would be really mean if you didn't."

"Beautiful and diplomatic, I like you already." said Kurt.

Alex called her mom to see if she would mind watching Ava. She told her to go, that she needed to make new friends. When they reached the parking lot it was decided that Rachel would ride with Alex and they would follow the boys to Finn and Kurt's house. Alex connected her I-pod to the car stereo and put Three Days Grace on shuffle.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I fell alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

"Is that your baby?" asked Rachel, pointing to the picture of Ava on the dashboard. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Ava," she replied "She's six months old."

"She's beautiful." said Rachel.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, about the choir room today I was mean," said Rachel "I just don't want anyone taking attention away from me, you know?"

"It takes a big person to admit that," said Alex "I'm not going to hold a grudge."

"Thank you," said Rachel "We should bond while screaming the words to this song."

Alex grinned and cranked the volume up full blast. Maybe Ohio wouldn't be so bad after all.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you would sit beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_


End file.
